The present invention generally relates to cosmetic containers. More particularly, the present invention resides in an improved cosmetic apparatus which is a double-ended container and configured to facilitate the removal of the cosmetic liquid material within the container.
There exist several types of cosmetic containers which contain a liquid cosmetic material which is removed from the container via an applicator wand for application to the various parts of the body of the individual. For example, a conventional mascara applicator comprises a mascara container and a removable cap which is adapted to close the container and which forms a handle for the manipulation of an applicator wand. Typically, the applicator wand comprises a rod attached to or formed integrally with the cap and having a brush at the end thereof. In the closed position of the container, the rod and brush associated therewith are dipped into the container. When the rod is removed from the container, a certain quantity of mascara is taken up on the brush and can then be applied to the eyelashes. Similar steps are taken with respect to lip gloss, concealer, and similar cosmetic products.
Current cosmetic technology does not allow for maximum use of the cosmetic product. In the existing technology, the end of the applicator wand defining the brush, sponge material, etc. which is to be loaded with the liquid cosmetic material does not reach the bottom of the container. If it did, it could bend, break, or otherwise damage the bristles, brush, sponge material, etc. of the wand. Thus, the user is not able to remove cosmetic product residing at the bottom of the container. This currently results in the user throwing away a container which still has cosmetic material therein, which is wasteful and costly.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for a cosmetic container which enables the capture of all, or nearly all, of the liquid cosmetic material therein. The present invention fulfills these needs, and provides other related advantages.